


lost boy

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Drabble, Fic, M/M, bunssodan, kpop, parkjihoon, parkwoojin, pinksausages, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: "and what if he doesn't come back?""then maybe he doesn't want to be found."- a slightly angst 2park fic based off "lost boy" by troye sivan





	lost boy

_ It was a peaceful Friday night, where Jihoon and Woojin had just finished demolishing a box of pizza and were now aimlessly watching whatever new anime series that Jihoon was enamored with. They were sprawled on their living room couch, legs tangled together as they shared a thin blanket. Woojin’s arm was rested comfortably around Jihoon, who took the liberty to play with his hair and exchange a few kisses ever so often. _

_ “Hey,” Jihoon started, breaking the comfortable silence, “You know I love you, right?” _

_ “Hmm?” Woojin answered, tearing his eyes off the screen, “Of course I do. We tell eachother that every night before we go to bed.” _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ Jihoon smiled, kissing Woojin once more on the lips, and they continued their movie marathon. Woojin chuckled, a little taken aback by the sudden question, but thought nothing more of it.  _

“What?” Woojin said, taken aback, “What do you mean, he’s missing?”

“Sir, we’ve tried everything,” the police officer said, shaking his head, “We can’t find your boyfriend anywhere. I’m sorry.”

Two days ago, Woojin had woken up to find the spot in bed next to him empty. He had called Jihoon’s name to find that his boyfriend was nowhere in sight nor in their apartment, before making frantic phone calls begging him to pick up. And every time he dialed Jihoon’s number, he was sent straight to voice mail. Daehwi had woken up to Woojin’s frantic sobs, and the two of them had instantly rushed to the Seoul Police Department to file a “missing person’s” report. 

“This can’t be it,” Daehwi said, stepping towards his friend’s right side, “Jihoon wouldn’t disappear for no reason. He had to leave clues somewhere.”

“We’ve tried, sir. We’ve gone off everything you’ve told us. Nothing is coming up, so unfortunately, you’ll probably have to just wait for now.”

“But what if he never comes back?” Woojin whispered.

The police officer shot him an empathetic look, sinking back into his office chair.

“Then he doesn’t want to be found.” 

Daehwi chased after Woojin, who had abruptly walked out of the police station, slamming the doors behind him. He watched as Woojin stormed off into the streets, kicking a can into the road. It was now pouring, and the rain quickly scattered among the streets, but Woojin ignored it as he kept fuming. Daehwi caught up to him, quickly opening an umbrella to keep them dry. 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Woojin yelled, frustrated, “I know Jihoon. I should’ve known something was up.”

“Woojin, you need to calm dow-”

“Do  _ not _ tell me to calm down, Daehwi. It’s been two days and I haven’t gotten a single call from him! He could be anywhere right now.”

Woojin pulled out his phone, showing evidence that he indeed did try to get ahold of Jihoon. There were more than fifty missed calls, a hundred frantic texts, and the worry was prominent on his face. 

“I  _ know _ Jihoon. He wouldn’t leave for no reason,” Woojin repeated, “I-I thought everything was good. I didn’t know he’d decide to just get up and leave.” 

Daehwi remained silent, before digging through his tan coat to pull out a single envelope. Woojin’s eyes widened as he saw who it was addressed to, and instantly recognized the handwriting right away.

_ To: Park Woojin _

“I..found this in my mailbox this morning, but didn’t have time to tell you until now. I think Jihoon’s been planning to leave for a while.”

Woojin yanked the letter from his hands, ripping it to find Jihoon’s handwriting scrawled on two sheets of paper. 

_ Dear Woojin, _

_ If you’re reading this, this means my letter reached Daehwi well. If you’re also reading this, it means that I’m nowhere in sight, and you’re probably frantic that something bad happened to me. Which, don’t worry, I’m perfectly safe. Knowing you, you probably already tried to contact the police to try to find me, but rest assured, it isn’t necessary. _

_ Woojin, I had to leave. I’m sorry. _

_ It isn’t anything you did, so please don’t think that. I decided to leave on my own accord and for my own reasons. I don’t want to hurt you any longer, and I don’t want to make it more painful than it already is. I know that if I were to tell you this face-to-face, I would instantly crumble, so I decided to leave during the night when you are asleep instead. _

_ I’m going blind.  _

_ Do you remember that one day I told you I went to go to the dentist to get my teeth cleaned? It was a lie. I actually went to the hospital because I was starting to notice I was unable to see things anymore, and as I got my test results back, I was diagnosed with glaucoma. They told me I only had a few more months before I would go permanently blind, so as terrified as I was, I decided I have to leave. _

_ You do not deserve to be burdened by someone like me. Your singing career is already almost at its peak, and I don’t want to hindrance that. You’ve worked too hard to see it all fall into ashes. Please don’t think that I left you because I thought you were unfaithful or any of the sort. You were the most kind, loving person I would ever have the pleasure of knowing, and I’m glad I fell in love with you.  _

_ By now, I’m on a flight towards America. I’m going to attempt one last shot at getting treatment by some doctor in New York who claims he can help me. Until then, I don’t want you to worry about me at all, and I want you to focus on your career path. _

_ Do it for me.  _

_ And if I never see you again (as sad as it sounds), please don’t think too harshly of it. The last thing I would want is for you to feel guilty over any of this. This isn’t something that either of us can control, and I really do think it’s better that you find someone who is more capable of loving you. _

_ Please don’t cry. Please don’t try to come find me, and focus on your own career. You’ve worked too hard for it.  _

_ I love you. Please never forget that. _

_ Park Jihoon.” _

Woojin’s hands shook as the tears fell from his face, and he collapsed on the street. Daehwi instantly knelt down to help his friend who was now sobbing, his tears staining Jihoon’s letter. He continued to sob into Daehwi’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t even know,” Woojin choked, “I should’ve fucking known.”

“Just give him time, Woojin,” Daehwi sighed, “I...I’m so sorry.”

Woojin was silent as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve before getting back up.

“I..I can’t let Jihoon just leave like that. I have to find him. I just can’t have us end like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH OMF i've never really written angst stuff until now, so this was definitely out of the box! please let me know what you think..i'm sorry if it isn't up to par :(  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)! let's be friends!


End file.
